wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sugar Rush: Good Night Sleep Tight Racers
Sugar Rush: Good Night Sleep Tight Racers is a Wreck-It Ralph spin-of where the Sugar Racers finally get to sleep better. Plot Vanellope thought that everyone would appreciate having night time in Sugar Rush so they can sleep better. When she goes to the code room she makes a night timer A.K.A a night cycle that makes day into night at real world times. When it works, the racers look of things to do at night. Looking for animals made of sweets that are nocturnal. Dreams *Vanellope Von Schweetz: dreaming that she's making go-karts for the Candy People. *Rancis Fluggerbutter: dreaming that he's in a hall of mirrors. *Taffyta Muttonfudge: dreaming that she's winning a sugar cup. *Candlehead: dreaming that she's making Sugar Rush's tallest chocolate cake. *Gloyd Orangeboar: dreaming that he's eating rainning lemondrops and gumdrops. *Jubileena Bing-Bing: dreaming that she's making a picture frame from a lollipop. *Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey: dreaming that he's going up and sliding down a unicorn pop tree. *Snowanna Rainbeau: dreaming that she's a rock star. *Crumbelina DiCaramello: dreaming that she's swimming in alot of money. *Adorabeezle Winterpop: dreaming that she's skiing on the Ice Cream Mountains. *Minty Zaki (English dub): dreaming that she's doing flips on a balance beam. *Minty Sakura (Japanese dub): dreaming that she's practicing kendo. *Sticky Wipplesnit: dreaming that she's playing in sticky goo. *Torvald Batterbutter: dreaming that she's making butter candy. *Citrusella Flugpucker: dreaming that she's winning a blueberry pie eating contest. *Nougetsia Brumblestain: dreaming that she's snowboarding on the Ice Cream Mountains. Character appearance in each dream *Vanellope's dream: Ralph, Felix, Sergeant Calhoun, Cyber Guy, Detective Echo and the Candy People. *Rancis's dream: Vanellope, Taffyta, Roller Cyber and Lightning Cyber. *Taffyta's dream: Vanellope, Rancis, Candlehead and a real King Candy(not Turbo disguise). *Candlehead's dream: Vanellope, Kung-Fu Cyber, Flame Cyber, Detective Flare and Candle Cyber. *Gloyd's dream: Rancis, Swizzle, Pac-Man, Clyde and Paranormal Cyber. *Jubileena's dream: Lolipop candy people and Peppermint Cyber. *Swizzle's dream: Ralph, Felix, Forest Cyber and Construction Cyber. *Snowanna's dream: Vanellope, Taffyta, Candlehead, Crumbelina and Adorabeezle. *Crumbelina's dream: Detective Shaft, Sleeks, Ironhand and Maple. *Adorabeezle's dream: Vanellope, Glacier Cyber, Winter Cyber, Glacier-Glacia and Princess Icy. *Minty Zaki's dream (English dub): Vanellope, Gymnast Cyber, Shamrock Green and Clover. *Minty Sakura's dream (Japanese dub): Vanellope, Shinobi Cyber, Blade Cyber and Candy Ninjas. *Sticky's dream: Vanellope, Minty Zaki, Torvald, Wind Cyber, Sky Cyber and Lady Skyshot. *Torvald's dream: Vanellope, Minty Zaki, Sticky and Holly-Polly. *Citrusella's dream: Vanellope, Jubileena, Sticky, Torvald and Nougetsia. *Nougetsia's dream: Vanellope, Adorabeezle, Glacier Cyber, Glacier-Glacia, Snow Cyber and Snowflake-Sally. Gallery Sugar_Rush_nightsky.jpg|Sugar Rush's Night Sky Night_Vanellope.png|Vanellope Von Schweetz in pajamas by Kasevee123456789 http://kasevee123456789.deviantart.com/art/Vanellope-Cards-413293880 Night_Rancis.png|Rancis Fluggerbutter in pajamas by Kasevee123456789 http://kasevee123456789.deviantart.com/art/Rancis-Cards-413293052 Night_Taffyta.png|Taffyta Muttonfudge in pajamas by Kasevee123456789 http://kasevee123456789.deviantart.com/art/Taffy-Cards-413293862 Night_Candlehead.png|Candlehead in a nightgown by Kasevee123456789 http://www.deviantart.com/art/Candlehead-cards-412522117 Night_Gloyd.png|Gloyd Orangeboar in pajamas by Kasevee123456789 http://kasevee123456789.deviantart.com/art/Gloyd-Cards-413292662 Night_Jubileena.png|Jubileena Bing-Bing in pajamas by Kasevee123456789 http://kasevee123456789.deviantart.com/art/Jubileena-Cards-413292942 Night_Swizzle.png|Swiizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey in pajamas by Kasevee123456789 http://kasevee123456789.deviantart.com/art/Swizzle-Cards-413293694 Night_Snowanna.png|Snowanna Rainbeau in pajamas or nightgown by Kasevee123456789 http://kasevee123456789.deviantart.com/art/Snowanna-Cards-413293480 Night_Crumbelina.png|Crumbelina DiCaramello in pajamas or nightgown by Kasevee123456789 http://kasevee123456789.deviantart.com/art/Crembilina-Cards-413292464 Night_Adorabeezle.png|Adorabeezle Winterpop in pajamas by Kasevee123456789 http://www.deviantart.com/art/Adorabeezle-Cards-412518088 Night_Minty.png|Minty Zaki in pajamas (in English Dub) by Kasevee123456789 http://kasevee123456789.deviantart.com/art/Minty-Z-Cards-413293034 Night_Minty_Sakura.png|Minty Sakura in a bathrobe (in Japanese Dub) by Kasevee123456789 http://kasevee123456789.deviantart.com/art/Sakaru-Cards-413293451 Night_Sticky.png|Sticky Wipplesnit in pajamas by Kasevee123456789 http://kasevee123456789.deviantart.com/art/Minty-Z-Cards-413293034 Night_Torvald.png|Torvald Batterbutter in pajamas by Kasevee123456789 http://kasevee123456789.deviantart.com/art/Minty-Z-Cards-413293034 Night_Citrusella.png|Citrusella Flugpucker in pajamas by Kasevee123456789 http://kasevee123456789.deviantart.com/art/Jubileena-Cards-413292942 Night_Nougetsia.png|Nougetsia Brumblestain in pajamas by Kasevee123456789 http://www.deviantart.com/art/Adorabeezle-Cards-412518088 Songs *By'm Bye *Twinkle Twinkle Little Star *Lullaby And Good Night *it's been so long *five nights at crumbelinas *if you die in fire Trivia *This takes the place a couple of days after Vanellope crossed the finish line to reset the game or the film. *Snow Cyber and Snowflake-Sally are the only cybernoids from Glacier Games who made their first appearances in the show. *Taffyta, Snowanna and Citrusella are the only dreams that doesn't feature any cybernoid appearances. *Vanellope is the only Sugar Rush racer who appears in most dreams on each racer. *in candlehead's nightmare. she works at sugary pizza but the manglehead jumpscare her. Category:Wreck-It Ralph spin-offs Category:Shows